Stephanie
'Stephanie & Ryan' are a team of''' Daters''' competing in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Team "They’re so in love, it’s almost gross! PDA? TMI! Will these two take their hands off each other long enough to get their hands on the million dollars? Stephanie and Ryan are a pair of happy-go-lucky part-time college students, part-time gorgeous fitness models and full-time dreamy lovebirds. They are beyond certain that they want to spend the rest of their lives together and The Ridonculous Race is going to be one more amazing adventure in the unbelievably romantic story of their lives!" Source: Fresh TV Personality Ryan Ryan is more laid back about the race than Stephanie and enjoys just spending time with her until her competitiveness gets in the way of their happiness. Stephanie Stephanie is a competitive girl. Her boyfriend, Ryan does get worried of her getting TOO competitive. Stephanie HATES losing. She often throws a rant after Ryan usually does a accident. She loves winning. Race History In None Down, Eighteen to Go, Stephanie and Ryan are introduced and the two converse about what chocolate protein bars taste like in China. The couple mention they have been together for more than two months. Later, Stephanie is seen on Ryan's back to get them ahead of the Surfers, and Stephanie compliments him on getting "all gentlemen like". At the end of the episode it is revealed that they have made it on the first flight to Morocco. Episodic Placements *Episode 2: 5th. *Episode 3: 8th. * Episode 4: 6th. *Episode 5: 6th. *Episode 6: 10th. * Episode 7: 13th. * Episode 8: 13th. (Last Place) (non-elimination round). * Episode 9: 5th. * Episode 10: 1st. * Episode 11: 3rd. * Episode 12: 3rd. * Episode 13: 6th. * Episode 14: 3rd. * Episode 15: 5th. * Episode 16: 2nd. * Episode 17: 8th. (Last Place) (non-elimination round). * Episode 18: 3rd. * Episode 19: 2nd. * Episode 20: 4th (Tied with Carrie and Devin). * Episode 21: 1st (Tied with Ice Dancers and Police Cadets) * Episode 22: 2nd. * Episode 23: 5th. (Eliminated). Relationships With Other Teams While Ryan doesn't have any major conflict with anyone, Stephanie however, due to her competitiveness, has made more enemies and trouble. Best Friends Carrie Ryan from the Daters and Carrie from the Best Friends first begin to noticeably interact in Episode 20 " El Bunny Supremo". During their challenge, both are forced to jump from the highest ledge into water when their teammates eat the mildest peppers. While at the top, they both stall and converse. When finally forced to jump, they decide to aid each other's confidence by holding hands while they fall, to which causes Devin to rub his eyes and temporarily blind him. Due to Devin's imparity Ryan offers to help him and Carrie, to which Stephanie disagrees to. While walking, Ryan and Carrie talk about Ryan's relationship with Stephanie. Once at the finish line, Stephanie nags Ryan. Carrie stops her and tells Stephanie that she should treat Ryan better and that he is an amazing partner for her to have until being interrupted by Devin. Ca-Noodling When seperate teams have to form a super-team, Ryan and Carrie at first plan on teaming up together, until Stephanie forces Ryan to join the Cadets and Ice Dancers while Carrie and Devin join the Surfers and Sisters. As the first super team sails off for the challenge Ryan and Carrie wish each other luck, unknown that their friendship is making Stephanie and Devin jealous. When the Best Friends arrive at the chill zone, Devin prepares to confess his feelings to Carrie. Before he can, Ryan comes without his shirt and apologizes for not becoming a team, claiming the idea on Stephanie. Carrie questions why Ryan has no shirt as Devin scowls at him from behind her. Ryan explains that he removed it due to him being sweaty, saying that no one likes hot and sweaty guys; this prompts Devin to look at himself, as he is hot and noticeably sweaty with his shirt on, and jealously storms off without Carrie's notice. Carrie and Ryan say their goodbyes as Ryan heads back to his team, after, Carrie notices that Devin isn't with her and wonders why he is acting so differently. How Deep is Your Love While racing down the icy lake, both Devin and Stephanie begin to argue, fueled by their competitiveness and their jealousy against each others' teammates (Ryan and Carrie). During the fighting, Carrie and Ryan steer the boats during the challenge and positively interact with each other. As the two friends see that they are coming up upon a hole, they warn their teammates and they fearfully hug as the boats are stopped just in time. Ice Dancers Maori or Less As Stephanie and Ryan race up the hill to catch the first train, they are blocked by the Ice Dancers who are running ahead of them. Stephanie gets annoyed and insults them, calling them "Ice Nerds", telling them to get out of their way. Josee strikes back questioning what she's going to do about it and points to her but, suggestively mooning her. Stephanie is angered as Ryan laughs. While on the train, the Ice Dancers wave out of a train window and get hit with a passing post, which Stephanie laughs at. Videos Memorable Moments * The "Daters" become the "Haters" Trivia * Stephanie is voiced by Nicki Burke of "Dead Rising 2 and Tammy of the Larpers team." * Ryan is voiced by Joseph Motiki of "Crawlspace." * They were the second team to be revealed on Valentines Day 2015. OkCategory:Season 1 Category:Teams Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Male/Female Teams Category:Dating Teams Category:Couples Category:Immature Teams Category:Teams saved by non-elimination leg Category:Antagonists Category:Tough Teams Category:Stephanie Category:Ryan Category:Action Teams Category:Villains Category:1st place Category:Sexy Teams